grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "The Druid, Nature's guardian." Main Info *'Name:' Ryan Woodguard *'Age:' 17 *'Hobbies:' Talking to animals5. Ryan Woodguard. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015), taking a nap in the woods *'Likes:' Enjoying Mother Nature (tall trees, fresh air, and clean water) *'Dislikes:' Everything that destroys Nature, forest fires *'Weakness:' Machine civilization Ryan was born in the year 1444 in the Elven Forest on the mother tree revering continent of Bermesiah. At an early age, Ryan was influenced by his tribe's powerful feelings of wanting to protect nature. As he grew older, his abilities to communicate with nature became stronger than anyone in the tribe and he had gained the ability to sense changes in their emotions. During Kingdom Wars, Elven Forest became swept up in battle and it was while protecting it that Ryan realized that he needed to more than just protecting. One day, while fighting off the monster that had invaded the forest, the Grand Chase appeared and help him out. In meeting them, he also finds out that they are pursuing Kaze'aze, the culprit behind all the issues. In order for his home to no longer suffer, he decided that Kaze'aze needed to be defeated and joins Grand Chase. Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Skills Evolution Attributes Trivia Gallery kakaoryandefault.png|Default expression system. kakaoryanss.png|'6'★ expression system. IconHero-Ryan-5.png|Default icon. IconHero-Ryan-6.png|'6'★ icon. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ryan Chibi.png|Ryan's chibi portrait. Quotes *''"Is it you? The one that is destroying the forest?"'' *''"Hm... As always, trying to decide what to eat, is always difficult."'' *''"If you listen closely, you can hear the trees breathing."'' *''"After all, humans are also a part of nature."'' *''"I wonder if Elven Forest is still the same."'' *''"Don't ask me complicated things like that..."'' *''"Hahaha. I know of it. It's really fun. "'' *''"Kwak!"'' *''"Even if it is an insignificant microbe, the action of taking away a life is wrong."'' *''"Hello! It's been a while."'' *''"Leave your worries for tomorrow. Let's just have some fun today!"'' *''"There are times that I miss my hometown."'' *''"No way... It can't be..."'' *''"Ronan... I'm hungry..."'' *''"There are times when I wish I could quietly enjoy nature."'' *''"Eh? You think Grandiel and I look different even though we're both elves?"'' *''"You humans also look different too!"'' *''"What in the world happened?"'' *''"I will never forgive those that destroy the forest."'' *''"Nice to meet you! I am Ryan, the protector of Elven Forest."'' *''"No, I don't think that's it."'' *''"Me? I'm always doing well."'' *''"A fun story? Isn't it just fun being with me?"'' *''"The sounds of the wind caressing the leaves are more beautiful than any musical instrument."'' *''"I... I don't understand things like that."'' *''"When you cut the tree, you may be warm for a moment, but if you raise a tree, you will always have a refreshing shade."'' *''"Is that true?"'' *''"Just forget about things that have already passed."'' *''"I miss... the forest."'' *''"I'll have you know I was pretty hot in my hometown!"'' *''"With only a little effort, it would be possible to live together with nature..."'' References Category:Tank Type Category:Characters Category:Rank SS